


Verbal Sparring

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [20]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which G'Kar reflects.prompt: bodyguards





	Verbal Sparring

If the G’Kar of five years ago could see himself now, he’d be astonished and, frankly, horrified. He’s got his feet kicked up on Londo Mollari’s bed in the imperial palace, sworn to protect him from every evil. There’s a glass of some Centauri tipple next to him, and when he drinks it, it sends a frisson of something warm down his spine. 

G’Kar is _living the life_. Or, well, he would be, if it wasn’t Londo he was guarding. Londo has mellowed through the years, and it’s surprisingly easy to follow his every move. But still, it’s a Centauri, one of the people who had enslaved his planet and stripped it for resources. But that’s not part of his job, to think about that. His job is just to be muscle, mostly for show, but he can still kick some Centauri behinds if he needs to. 

At the moment, Londo is sitting across the room, poring over some state business the old man has assigned him, and G’Kar’s job has gotten easy for the rest of the day. He might do some writing. It’s been too long since he finished the Book of G’Kar, and he might try his hand at some fiction. Something sensationalized about the station, perhaps. Entitle it “Babylon 5” and pitch it to the Earth media.

G’Kar shakes himself out of those thoughts when Londo stirs and grunts. “Mollari?”

“What,” Londo snaps.

G’Kar puts his hands up in an Earth gesture both Sinclair and Sheridan were fond of. “I just wanted to know if you wanted anything,” he says. “You seemed unsettled.”

“Hm. Yes, well, everything is fine,” Londo grumbles. “No thanks to you.”

“Have I been anything but the perfect bodyguard?” G’Kar asks, mock offended. “I’ve waited on you hand and foot!”

“That’s not what a bodyguard does, G’Kar,” Londo says acidly.

“Then that makes it even more impressive,” G’Kar points out.

Londo glares. G’Kar smiles to himself, enjoying the verbal sparring. It’s been growing to be less and less in earnest, now that they generally agree on things to do with the Shadows. But neither of them will admit defeat, so it continues.

“I’m going to prepare for the banquet this evening,” Londo says eventually. “I expect privacy when I do so.”

“I’ll be sure to turn my back,” G’Kar says. “I wouldn’t want to see any tentacles.”

That teases a smile out of Londo. “You’ll also be my taste tester. That way if you keel over dead from poison, I’ll know not to eat that particular dish.”

“Just like your people did to mine in the not so different past?” G’Kar asks sharply. His vitriol against the Centauri may have been dulled, but it’s not gone by any means. He’s old enough to remember the hardships the Narns had endured under the century of Centauri rule.

“Yes,” Londo says, lifting his chin as if to say _what are you going to do about it?_

G’Kar snarls under his breath. “You’re very lucky I’m sworn to protect you, Mollari.”


End file.
